1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to combination locks, and particularly to a combination lock having pushbuttons where the combination of buttons to be pushed to open the lock is mechanically programmable by the user.
The invention has as a particular application a combination padlock, but the locking mechanism and principles of the invention can be readily adapted to other uses such as door locks, safe locks, etc..
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pushbutton combination padlocks are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,660,394 and 4,671,084.
Combination locks having a user-changeable combination are also known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,623.
However, the present inventors are not aware of any pushbutton-type combination lock in which the user can readily change the combination in the manner of the invention.